


Three Kisses

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses can mean different things.</p>
<p>set during and just after 5x01 (“Love, Love, Love”), with no spoilers beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

1.

Kurt greets Blaine at the front door to the Hummel-Hudson house with a smile that’s warm but not _quite_ flirty and immediately steps back to let him in. He hasn’t changed from their courtyard picnic earlier, and Blaine’s struck all over again by his bright, body-skimming clothes and how much he wants to touch the long lines of him, his chest, his hips, his arms, his shoulders, his stomach, his legs. He’s so _visible_ , so physically _there_ , not hidden, not protected by layers, just there in front of him, happy to be admired as the man he is.

Blaine smiles back as he enters but doesn’t immediately make a move toward him, as much as he’s drawn to. It’s been so long since he’s been _allowed_ to touch instead of having to maintain some distance between them and wait for Kurt to make a move, and they’d only gotten back together a few hours ago. He’s absolutely certain of his welcome, but he doesn’t want to push. He’d understand if he still had some courting to do to make Kurt feel totally comfortable with him again. He’s not sure how much of the cheating contract talk had actually been a joke.

Not that Kurt hadn’t made a pretty big declaration about his own feelings today; a marching band isn’t exactly subtle, after all, and then there’d been that amazing kiss on the table where Kurt had met him halfway, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, and swayed right into him, so far from the shock that had all but stilled them both after their first kiss so long ago at Dalton.

And he looks so good...

Trying to push through this moment of internal awkwardness, Blaine sets his school bag down by the closet door, like he had so many times in the past, and figures talking is a good place to start.

“So - “ he starts, but as soon as he straightens up Kurt’s stepping close and sliding a hand around his waist, bringing their lips together.

_Oh. This first._

Blaine laughs his relief and happiness into the kiss as he gives into his desires and wraps his arms around Kurt’s wide shoulders; he feels Kurt’s answering smile as Kurt backs him gently against the door, careful but utterly sure. Blaine lets the solid wood behind him take his weight and breathes out with satisfaction as Kurt leans into him a little, lightly pressing him there from thigh to chest. He’s not trapping him, not flat-out demanding, but he still feels even more solid than the door, even more real.

“Hi,” Kurt says with a grin against the corner of his mouth, brushing along Blaine’s lower lip.

Tilting his head up to meet him, Blaine chases Kurt’s lips and says, still smiling, “Hi.”

“I’ve _missed_ you,” Kurt tells him. He takes a shaking breath, and then he’s kissing Blaine again: deep, happy, certain, close, not dirty but with definite purpose.

His kisses are so heart-mendingly familiar, from the taste of him to the sounds of his breath so close to that wonderful curl he can do with his tongue, but it’s the certainty in them that makes Blaine heart sing the loudest.

Kurt’s open and happy, not a hint of hesitation, not a shadow between them, not anymore. Every touch is setting Blaine’s body on fire like it always has, but the calm steadiness beneath Kurt’s kisses is the best part. Kurt _knows_. Kurt always knows his own mind and his own heart, and they both have chosen _Blaine_. Again.

His heart soaring, Blaine runs his hands down Kurt’s strong back and feels Kurt sway into the touch the way he always used to, like he wants to follow the caress. It’s so good, not simply being close but being _back together_ like this, all the way, no holding back, not in anything.

They’re really together, no new conditions, no more hard conversations, no more weighing of feelings and concerns. Kurt loves him and wants him again, all of him. Kurt’s kissing him and holding him, stroking the small of Blaine’s back, giving himself in return, having his way with Blaine in a totally PG sort of way, and not holding back with him at all.

Blaine laughs again and pulls Kurt into him a little more, just to feel the weight and warmth of his body against him; Kurt lets him, just smiles at him like sunshine, pets Blaine’s back, and lets himself be kept near.

“I missed you, too,” Blaine murmurs and kisses Kurt a few more times, his heart as light as air, before letting himself be towed off toward the kitchen and whatever their afternoon together will bring.

2.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, his voice still a little shaky as he lifts his head. He barely pulls back from the way he’s clasping Blaine in a tight hug, his arms still wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders.

Somewhere far away in his mind, Blaine’s aware that they’re surrounded by dozens of people all watching them embrace on a staircase in a school that neither of them attends anymore. He’s aware that Mr. Hummel - now his future father-in-law, and he almost forgets to breathe for a second, because _god_ , it’s _true_ \- is below them, along with Mr. Schuester, their friends, and their rivals. He’s aware that Rachel’s going to rush down the last few steps in a moment and probably come pretty close to bowling them both off their feet with a huge, high-pitched hug.

And yet the only thing he can really see is Kurt right in front of him, his bright eyes shining and his face so close and his mouth just so recently having made Blaine the happiest man in the world... and now he knows for sure that that phrase isn’t a figure of speech. He feels like he could _burst_ with how unbelievably happy he is.

“You said yes,” Blaine manages to say around the huge ball of joy that keeps getting bigger and bigger in his chest with each passing second, and his own smile grows that much more when Kurt’s mouth curves in reply.

“I said yes,” Kurt agrees. He looks happy, too, if a little unsteady with it. He’s pale and not quite composed, but his eyes are bright and riveted on Blaine’s face. His hands tighten on Blaine’s jacket, and Blaine’s heart does a somersault up into his throat because one of those hands is wearing his _ring_ now.

Blaine lifts up on his toes to make up for the height of the steps between them, cups Kurt’s so-precious face, the one he gets to see for the rest of his life, and kisses him again, hard and firm and filled with joy. Kurt said _yes_. They’re _engaged_. Those are his _fiance’s_ arms curling around him. Those are his _fiance’s_ lips moving against his.

When they pull apart, Kurt takes a shuddering breath between them, his eyes still closed and his face still so beautifully open, and Blaine nudges their foreheads together, feeling just as overwhelmed as Kurt looks. This is huge. This is everything. This is his whole life. This is what he’s wanted for so long.

_Kurt_ is what he’s wanted for so, so long. He hasn’t always known what to do about it, he hasn’t always made the right choices, but Blaine has wanted him and every amazing thing they can be together.

“I love you,” Blaine tells him, because he’s grateful and giddy, and that one simple fact is at the core of everything.

Kurt’s eyes flutter open and look straight into his, deep into him the way they always have. “I love you, too,” he whispers back. He smiles a little, strokes his fingers over the nape of Blaine’s neck, and then gives him one more deliberate, gentle, oddly serious kiss.

Blaine knows this is a big step they’re taking. He knows people think it’s fast and crazy. He knows that at least half of the people still cheering around them think they’re making a mistake.

But kissing Kurt right now, he knows even more than he did before they’re all so wrong.

Kissing Kurt has always made him feel so much, but now, here, with this new future in front of them, it feels different.

The press of Kurt’s mouth feels like a safe haven in a hard world. It feels like a partnership. It feels like a promise between the two of them.

Even after they pull back and acknowledge the people around them, Blaine can still feel the lingering imprint of Kurt’s mouth on his own.

It feels like, in the most incredible way, forever.

3.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” Kurt says as he walks Blaine slowly down his driveway back to his car late in the afternoon.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand and feels the press of metal there, new and thrilling right now but something he is going to get used to, day by day, year by year, until someday he’ll probably find it weird to think of Kurt without a ring on his hand at all. His pulse jumps at the thought; he is so looking forward to it. “It’s okay. I know you have to get back.”

“I do, but...” Kurt looks up at the sky, starting to color toward sunset; Blaine drinks in the view of the line of his nose, his jaw, the column of his throat. This beautiful man is somehow his; he doesn’t know how he got so lucky not once in his life but twice to be able to be Kurt’s, and this time for good. Then Kurt looks down again, smiling a little sadly. “I would have liked more time, anyway.”

“I’ll come visit soon,” Blaine tells him. He swings their hands between them, feeling the connection between them while he still can. “We’ll take the Big Apple by storm. And we’ll text and Skype every day until then.”

Kurt tips his head to the side and watches him, his smile losing a touch of its melancholy tone. “We will,” he agrees. “And I promise to tell you what everyone says about my ring.” His eyes flicker down to his hand with a bit of wonder and back up again. “But as much as I’m going to be happy to be back in New York, I’m still going to miss you, Blaine. We both know Skype isn’t the same.”

Blaine looks at him, at the affection in Kurt’s eyes and the straight, easy, unconcerned posture of his body, no pain or doubt in sight, and feels his own body say in reply _we’re engaged, engaged, engaged_ with each beat of his heart. He _knows_ it like he knows the pull of gravity, something that shapes his world every second. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Kurt!” Burt calls from the open door to the garage. “Got to get a move on, kid!”

“I really have to go this time,” Kurt says with a sigh and a wave over his shoulder at his father. “I can’t miss my flight.”

“Have a safe trip,” Blaine replies, and he holds tight to Kurt’s hand as he leans up for one last kiss. It’s soft, almost chaste, their mouths barely open against each other, but they linger over it, anyway, breathing each other’s gentle exhalations as their lips move in a sweet, gentle caress.

Blaine doesn’t ever want it to end. He doesn’t want to stop holding Kurt’s hand or feeling his lips. He doesn’t want to stop any of it. He wants their forever to start right now. He’s missed him so much, and he’s ready for it all.

But he doesn’t falter when Kurt sighs into the kiss, pulls away, and takes a step back toward the house, looking somehow fluttery and yet totally intent on Blaine at the same time. Blaine wants to kiss him again, if only to keep seeing that sparkle in Kurt’s eyes that’s only for him - he’s missed it, he’s missed Kurt loving him so much, it’s been such a desperate void in his life, and he almost can’t believe this is all real - but instead he just holds on for a second more and then drops Kurt’s hand.

“Have a safe trip,” he says again.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kurt replies with a nod and takes another step backwards, his eyes on Blaine’s, before he finally turns to leave.

Blaine smiles a little to himself as he gets out his own keys and watches Kurt hurry up his driveway toward his father’s waiting car, his vibrant scarf fluttering out behind him.

He can smile. He has to, actually. He might not have wanted the kiss to end, he might feel a little bit achy that Kurt has to leave Blaine alone in Lima yet again, but he isn’t worried.

He’s not worried at all.

Blaine waves to Burt’s car as it pulls past him and then tosses his keys in the air to catch them with a jubilant grin. It’s all okay, because as much as Kurt is leaving, that ring on Kurt’s finger proves this is absolutely not goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I am spoiler-free! Please tell me nothing about upcoming episodes!


End file.
